


Is she with you?

by wonderwrath



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana & Mera Friendship, F/F, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, lena as wing woman, no mon-el at all, no past mon-el, starting with some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Spending the night with someone you barely know is one thing. What if you find out that the person is Supergirl? And how will she react if she known she shared a bed with Wonder Woman?





	1. I

It was a cold November night. Diana had her coat wrapped around her tightly. She wasn’t bothered by the temperature; it was the rain that had her worried. That was the last thing she needed. She was on her way for a few drinks with her work colleagues. A pre-Christmas thing. Something she usually didn’t do and she didn’t know why she came here in the first place. It was warm and it looked alright for her taste.  
  
There was always attention on Diana when she entered the room. The women might be jealous of her looks and her clothes. It was expensive and tasteful. Diana knew how to put an outfit together. Tight leather jeans, a low cut top and a matching jacket. She definitely got all the attention. She was like a sunrise during dark times.  
  
Kara laid eyes on her the second the stranger opened the door. She never thought she would see something so perfect. She was flawless. She had full lips, dark brown eyes, thick dark hair and also the brightest smile in the universe. Kara led her eyes travel over that woman’s body.  She couldn’t help herself. It was even harder for her when the dark-haired woman turned around. She must work out; you did not woke up with an ass like that. The Kryptonian was looking for her perfect mate, someone she could spend next hundred years with. She was looking, checking people out, thinking about a possible future but nothing. Not yet. Instead she was sitting here, on a boring date with a guy, while she only had eyes for her.

Her gaze did not move when those pierced brown eyes meet hers. Kara could feel a shiver down her spine. Was she real? Was this a test? If so, then she definitely failed.

“Kara?”

 _Oh shit_. She was on a date. She cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses and broke the eye contact with the stranger.

Diana was the one now who had a good look at Kara. Her steel blue eyes were very noticeable. Long blonde hair, a beautiful face and those lips looked like they haven’t been kissed in a while.

The group around Diana ordered some drinks and while she was nipping on her Gin Tonic, her eyes kept wandering over to the other site. There were times when their gaze would meet. Diana was licking her lips and Kara had to bite down on her bottom lip. Why did this happen when she was on a date? Not like it mattered. It was a blind date in a way with a guy who bored her. He was sweet but that woman was everything else. The blonde would get up if she had the courage.

She didn’t had the courage, but Diana did. Kara’s pupil’s dilated when she saw Diana moving in her direction. It seemed like she didn’t need courage at all. She had her drink in her hand and walked to her table. Kara didn’t believe that she was on her way to the toilet or a saw an old friend. She walked right to her table. Her heart started beating faster. There was even something about the way she walked that was attractive.

Diana put her glass on the table. She had both hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward. If Kara weren’t so hypnotized by those brown eyes, she definitely would take a look at that cleavage of hers.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Her voice was deep and husky, with an accent she could listen to all day. Kara thought she couldn’t be any more attractive until she opened her mouth. She was just nodding, totally forgetting about that date she had.

“Excuse me?” And there was this annoying voice again. “Who are you? We are on a date here.”

“Oh.” Diana raised her eyebrows. “Are you? This beautiful woman seems quite bored by your temptations. I think it would be the best for you to leave.”

“Kara what the hell?” Both looked at Kara, the beautiful stranger and her poor date, a date that was forced on her. She knew what she wanted to do, but she had a hard time finding the right words.

“I am sorry; I have to ask you to leave. You are not my type anyway.” There was nothing Kara could do. She wouldn’t find an excuse to get rid of her.

“Such a stupid idea. Women. You are all the same.” The guy got up, furious about the whole situation and grabbed his jacket. “Stupid bitch.” He walked away and Diana grabbed his arm with a blink of an eye. Kara swore she flew through the room. Her grip was very tight around him and she could break his bones just like that.

“You should learn to show some respect towards woman. Your mother raised you better than that. You better behave next time. And now get out of my sight.” She pushed him while he kept on ranting.

This situation was nothing Diana usually did. She didn’t steal other men’s women or interrupted dates, but that was something different. Kara basically asked her to come over. They couldn’t stop looking at each other. There was something in the air and Diana was eager to find out what it was.

Kara was more than aroused by all this. She couldn’t even feel sorry for that guy, she only cared about Diana.

“I am sorry about this.” Diana took a seat opposite of Kara and took a sip of her drink. She licked her lips, again, while Kara had too many unorthodox thoughts in her head.

“I’m glad that you came over.” Kara cleared her throat and looked up. There was a moment of silence. Both women looked at each other and seemed like the silently agreed that both wanted the same.

“Me too.” Diana was smiling while she kept staring in those blue eyes. “So I guess your name is Kara? I am Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 _Likewise._ This pleasure was more than likewise.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Kara couldn’t keep it in any longer. The things she wanted to do to this woman.

Diana didn’t say anything. She got up and held her hand out. Kara quickly threw some money on the table, before she grabbed Diana’s hand, her very soft hand.

* * *

 

They drove home in Diana’s car. Kara flew here but that was nothing she could offer. They hold hands till the car arrived, nothing that Kara wanted to overthink nor something she cared about. She couldn’t stop staring at Diana. She was a fast driver, but Kara didn’t worry about her life. She worried about the fact that she wanted to jump out of her seat and kiss this woman.

Diana could feel Kara’s eyes on her but she was too concentrated to react. She didn’t do anything when they arrived. She let Kara go in front, following her upstairs to her apartment. The blonde opened the door and Diana took her the second she saw the door going. She grabbed her harder than she should, but Kara didn’t wince. She couldn’t even feel it but that was nothing Diana knew. The only thing she felt was a shiver down her spine, when she felt Diana’s hands around her waist.

The amazon turned her around and kissed her. Kara dropped her keys and bag, even her phone landed on the floor, but she couldn’t care less. Their lips collided and the blonde couldn’t help herself and moaned into the kiss. Diana’s tongue demanded entrance. Her hands were all over the Kryptonian.

Kara could feel how Diana pushed her back and had her hands on her ass seconds later. She felt something cold and realised that she was on the counter. Her legs found Diana’s waist and she pulled her even closer. She was still wearing her glasses. Diana was about to take them off, because she knew they would break sooner or later, but Kara hesitated. She was worried but not for long, not when she saw that big question mark on that beautiful face. Kara took her glasses off and put them aside. Diana didn’t say anything; she was staring at her, something that worried Kara. But Diana did not realise who she was, she only realised how fucking beautiful she was.

“God you’re beautiful.” Diana shot forward to continue the kissing part. She had her hands tangled up in the blonde mess of a hair, with tongues fighting for dominance. Kara tried to undress Diana, but she made it hard for her. If she only could push her away, only a little bit harder so she could get some naked skin. She didn’t wanted to stop the kiss but she needed more.

She pushed Diana away, which surprised the amazon, but not for long. She felt like she was on a battlefield. But woman decided to get rid of their own clothes. Both got rid of their jackets and tops, and Diana got rid of her bra and she had Kara’s in her hands, before the blonde could even move.

“Fuck you are hot.”

Diana in her leather pants really made it hard for Kara to breathe, let a known with all the naked skin. The amazon had the same problem, those black tight pants Kara was wearing made it very hard to think. Let a known now with her breasts on show. Diana was the first one to touch. She glided her fingers over those hard rock abs of the others. She was amazed by the strength Kara must have. Her arms didn’t look bad either.

“Someone likes their work out.”

But she had no idea how Kara thought about her. She was beautiful anyway but now seeing that tanned skin, those perfect breasts and flawless skin. The blonde got a finger under Diana’s waistband and pulled her closer.

“I can show you if you are interested.” Her workout included lifting trucks and catching planes, but she didn’t mind working that body for the night.

The thing she liked most about those  muscles was the fact that she didn’t had to worry that Kara would break under her, because she felt like she is going to have a hard time to control herself under those hard circumstances.

Diana playfully bite in her lip before Kara pushed her into her bedroom. She was on top of her the second she landed on the bed. The blonde straddled the goddess, before she leaned down to place kisses on her neck. Their breasts started to slowly grind against each other, while Diana pulled Kara closer by putting her hands on her ass.

The amazon had a hard time being the bottom. She had to be in control. She was the bottom but she had control over a lot of things. She pushed Kara in between her legs will keeping her closer, before she started grinding against her. She could feel of Kara’s breath changed and how she had to bite her, to hold down a moan.

Kara was about to move down to Diana’s breasts but the realisation hit her soon that she was on her back. Diana overpowered her. She didn’t knew how but it happened, but it definitely did. Diana got up just a second after. Kara wanted to ask what was going on but she shut up when Diana started speaking.

“Don’t you dare to move an inch.” Kara was curious but Diana did not take her time. She took her leather pants and her underwear off and she pulled Kara’s jeans down. The amazon grabbed Kara’s panties and ripped them off her. The blonde got even more aroused by that. She already was on a high.

Diana got on top of her, holding Kara down on her wrists, while she started grinding against her. The blonde immediately wrapped her legs around the others body, wishing she had at least on hand free, but Diana wouldn’t have that. She was nice enough to start kissing her again. Kara bite in her lip, before she had to moan in her mouth, which made Diana smile. It was more than a smirk, which disappeared when she leaned in for the next kiss, not planning to stop.  
It was a game over power, but both women didn’t realise that. Diana pushed harder and harder into Kara, while the Kryptonian tried to get her hands free, but she couldn’t. She used more strength than necessary and Diana still overpowered her. She was really strong for a human.

Diana was all over her, but Kara loved every bit of it. She loved the passionate kisses, the way Diana grinded against her and how good her naked body felt.

The amazon didn’t realise how hard she was moving. Kara’s bed hit the wall over and over again. She slowed down, trying to remember how easily a human can break. But Kara felt it, she felt how everything began to slow down and she didn’t like it.

“Don’t stop.”

Diana was smiling. She let go of Kara’s arms, before one of her hands wandered down Kara’s body. Her finger glided over her breasts, allowing Diana to circle and grab them. She wandered down over a lot of naked skin, till she moved her finger tips over delicious hip bones before her hand disappeared between Kara’s legs.

Her back arched up the second Diana touched her.

“Oh fuck.”

Kara didn’t realise how much she needed her.

Diana was amazed how wet Kara was. She loved it. She drew circle around Kara’s clit, while she placed wet kisses on her neck. The blonde couldn’t control her moaning. She grabbed Diana’s face to pull her into a kiss. Her tongue didn’t ask for entrance, she just took what she needed from Diana.

“Fuck me.”

It was demanding and something she would take if Diana wouldn’t give it to her. Diana stopped breathing for a moment, since this was something that really turned her on.

She shifted her weight, so she had easier access before she entered Kara. Diana had to close her eyes, Kara just felt too good.

The blonde had her hands on the headboard, throwing her head back while she felt the force of Diana’s thrusts upon her. Damn she felt good.

“Don’t hold back.”

How could this human take so much?

Diana wondered about that quite a lot but she wouldn’t deny her request. She went harder and faster, feeling more than aroused when she looked at Kara. Diana grinded up and down her thigh which made the blonde realise how wet she was. The realisation made her moan again and if she could move than she would use it for something more reasonable.

“Oh my god…yes.”

Kara felt like she was floating, but she hoped she didn’t. She was close and god, she couldn’t wait to return the favour. Diana didn’t stop; she kept the space up while putting her thumb on Kara’s clit. The blonde arched up, grabbing Diana’s hand to make sure she wouldn’t move away.

“Yes. Please…”

Diana could feel how close she was and she wouldn’t deny her this orgasm. It only took another thrust from Diana before Kara came and she came like a hurricane. She still had her hand around Diana’s wrist and the amazon did feel a small pain when Kara’s body tensed up, but she didn’t think about it. She thought about how hot she was. How hot her moaning was and how loud she was.

Kara laid on her back for a few seconds. She needed to recover from whatever that just was, probably the best sex of her life.

“God you are amazing.”

It was definitely the best sex she ever had. She knew that just by looking at Diana. She should go more often on blind dates, when she would meet someone like Diana but Kara had a feeling that she would never find someone like her again.

Kara grabbed her arm to pull her into a kiss. She took the chance to get Diana on her back. _Finally._ She could finally pay attention to that masterpiece of a body. She had her teeth in Diana’s bottom lip before she kissed her way down. The blonde was mesmerised how good the other smelled. Her skin was so smooth.

Diana grabbed Kara’s head when she could feel her lips around her breasts. She could feel her teeth and tried to grind against her. What a tease. She would regret that as soon has Diana had a chance to pay her back.

But Kara was smiling. She wanted to give her everything she needed, but she wanted to pay some attention to that amazing body of hers. In the end she gave up and couldn’t wait for Diana to let herself go.

The second she felt Kara’s tongue, the amazon pulled her automatically closer. She was already so worked up from touching Kara and listen to her sweet moans, her centre was throbbing, asking for attention, attention Kara’s tongue looked after quite well.

The blonde would have smiled if she could, because she felt how Diana grinded her hips against her face with a very tight grip on her hair. She used her super speed just a little bit and Diana couldn’t take it anymore. She had to hold onto the bed, trying not break anything.

“Fuck.”

The Kryptonian put her hands on Diana’s breasts to hold her in position. She barely could hear her moans, her thighs very pressed against her face. And then finally, the sweet release was close, which made Diana push her hips even harder towards Kara’s face. She let go of the bed to grab her own hair, just in case. She still was grinding her hips against Kara’s face until she finally gave her body some rest.

Her eyes were closed and she still had her hands buried in her hair. Kara came closer looking down on her with a smile on her face. Kara hoped Diana did needed or wanted to leave now, she definitely wasn’t finished with her.

“Are you alright down there?” She was licking her lips when Diana opened her eyes.

“Hm hm.” Diana laid her hand on Kara’s chin and pulled her closer. “You need to show me what you did with your tongue.”

“That’s my best kept secret.”

“Oh is that so?”

Kara was nodding.

“I might just have to show you mine.”

The blonde was on her back before she could think of an answer. She didn’t knew what to hold on to first, when Diana disappeared between her legs with a very naughty smirk.

 

 

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and sorry for the long wait. New job and new flat keeping me busy. Anyway, happy new year y'all and here we go.

_Alex: Kara please answer me, are you alright?_

_Lena: Please, she is more than ‘alright’ ;)_

* * *

Kara woke up to several messages on her phone. She had a lot when she went home with Diana and got even more, when she told those two, what she was doing instead of having a date with Matthew.  
  
Diana stayed the night. Kara didn’t mind and Diana made no intention to hurry up and get out of here. There was nothing awkward about this situation, not even the part where she woke up all by herself. There was a note on her pillow, written by Diana – her phone number with a little note.

_Call me beautiful ;)_

It looked like she wanted to write more, but Kara didn’t need more, she got her number with a note, which was better than nothing. She couldn’t believe that she slept so long but she wasn’t surprised don the other hand. Diana knackered her out. She didn’t knew what she did to her, but it was really good. Really good.

She wrote Alex and Lena after Diana fell asleep next her, since both thought she was still on her date, till she send a picture of Diana’s naked backside.

_Alex: Oh my god you did not!_

_Lena: I don’t think that’s Matthew._

_Alex: KARA!_

_Lena: I don’t even think it’s a he._

_Kara: ;)_

_Alex: Who is that?_

_Kara: My hero. She rescued me from my boring date._

_Lena: Told you._

_Alex: Who is she? What is her Social Security number?_

_Kara: Good night :)_

Kara remembered that she looked at Diana for a while. Her body was flawless. The blonde thought what a funny coincidence this was. She being on a date, sitting on that table, looking up the second Diana walked it. It must have been a coincidence, but it was a very good one.

* * *

 

_Kara: Hello Stranger, hope you could recover quickly after our work out ;)_

Kara didn’t knew what to say. She didn’t knew if she should call or write. She went for the safe choice, just to make things less awkward. Maybe Diana didn’t even wanted to talk to her. Or maybe she forgot her or maybe Kara worried too much and that was the case. Her phone went off less than a minute later. She worried too much.

_Diana: Hello beautiful. My limbs work perfectly fine again. How are you holding up?_

_Kara: Giving myself a boost with some coffee._

_Diana: Sorry I had to leave you. It was an emergency._

_Diana: You look really cute in your sleep._

_Kara: Don’t worry about it._

_Kara: I can say the same about you._

_Diana: We should have coffee sometime this week._

_Kara: I would love that._

_Diana: I have to get ready for work._

_Kara: Yes me too. I am too late already._

_Diana: Talk to you later ;)_

_Kara: ;)_

She heard news about Wonder Woman saving the day. Kara never met her but she was glad that she helped out, while Kara was knocked out.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Friday until Kara heard from Diana again. To be honest, Kara didn’t had time to think too much about Diana. She did think about her, mostly when she was laying in her bed, but work and Supergirl kept her busy. It was Lena and Alex who asked too many question about something that simple. It was not Kara’s thing to spend the night with a complete stranger, but if they would see Diana, they’d understand.

They did understand it when Kara showed them Diana’s picture.

“Oh my god. Even I would turn gay for her.”

Lena grabbed the phone and zoomed in to have a closer look.

“Just look at her. Jesus Kara. I am surprised you didn’t tie her to your bed or did you?”

“Give me my phone back.” Kara tried to get her phone back but Alex beat her by a second.

“I didn’t knew you had such a weak spot for brunettes.”

Karas phone went off and Alex almost dropped it.

_Diana: You free tonight? ;)_

Kara wanted to ask who it was but she knew, when she saw her sisters face. Alex showed Lena and they both exchanged a look.

“Okay guys that’s not funny. Come on, give it back to me.”

Alex started typing and since both couldn’t play fair, Kara didn’t either. She used her powers and was on the other side of her flat with her phone the second later. She gasped when she realised one of them must have pressed send.

“What did you do Alex?”

* * *

 

Diana was sitting in a café with Mera when her phone went off. One of her eyebrows arched up when she read Kara’s message. It was not even a message; it was just a bunch of letters.

“I don’t understand.” She turned the phone to show Mera.

“Maybe her phone is in her pocket.”

“Hm.”

“I thought she was nothing serious?”

“I never said that. It is just nothing right now, but I want to see her again.”

“Because you had such a meaningful conversation.”

Mera was sipping on her coffee, while Diana tried to hide her smirk.

“Yes we had a lot to say to each other.”

“I bet.”

“You know me.”

“I certainly do.”

“I don’t like that tone in your voice. What do you mean?”

“You know what for a presence you have. I hope you didn’t broke one of her bones.”

“I barely touched her. She didn’t even have a bruise on her. She seemed fine, more than fine.”

Diana actually wondered how Kara could take that much, ask for more and not even get a bruise from it. Diana checked when she left, because she was worried, but there was no sign of anything.

_Kara: I’m sorry. My phone was in my pocket. Yes I am free, what you got on your mind?_

The amazon’s phone went off again and Mera was happy that she was right.

“I told you it was in her pocket.”

_Diana: How you think about dancing?_

* * *

“I think she wants to go clubbing.”

Kara hesitated. It was not her favourite thing, but she didn’t want to ask Diana to go out for a candle light dinner either.

“She definitely knows what she wants.” Lena winked at Kara and it took the blonde a second till she realised.

“What are you waiting for, write her or I will have another go.”

The Kryptonian wanted to say something, but she turned around.

_Kara: Where we gonna meet?_

_Diana: I’ll pick you up at 8 ;)_

* * *

“How is it possible that I have absolutely nothing to wear.”

Why were all her clothes so boring? Nothing in her wardrobe was made to go with a woman like Diana.

“I told you, I could have brought some of my clothes, but you didn’t listen.”

“Lena you have a different taste than me. She would know.”

“Know that you wear my clothes? I don’t think she is that interested in your choice of clothes.”

“Now is not the right time for jokes.”

Kara buried her face in her hands. She could get ready faster than anyone else, but finding the right dress was a hard choice. She usually didn’t go out like that. She went to many events thanks to Lena but this was different - she actually wanted to look good this time. Kara wanted to wear something that made Diana gasped.

“What about this one?” Alex found a blue dress, with lace on the ends on the bottom of Kara’s wardrobe. “Brings out your eyes.”

“Yes. That’s the one.” Lena grabbed the dress and pressed it against Kara’s body. “Uh yeah we got a winner.”

“I don’t even have the right shoes.”

“Say no more.”

Lena took her shoes off and put them in front of Kara.

“I hope she compliments you on them. They are Louboutin’s.”

“I don’t even know what you just said.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost 8 o’clock. Kara was in her dress, wearing Lena’s expensive shoes, thinking about if she forgot anything. Lena and Alex were still in her flat. She wanted them gone ages ago, but she had a feeling they took the time because they wanted to see Diana. Kara told them how attractive she was, how just her voice gave her goose bumps and she bite in her lip every time they asked about the sex. They saw a picture of her so Kara didn’t understand why they needed to be here.

“You guys make me nervous.”

“I don’t think it’s us sweetheart.”

“So would you call this a date or another booty call?”

“Lena!”

Honestly, Kara didn’t know. She didn’t even wanted to think about it. It was them two who made her crazy about this. It didn’t bother her if it was a date or if it wasn’t.

Alex could see that Kara thought too much and most of it was probably the fault of her and Lena. “Kara you look amazing. Don’t worry too much. It will be fine.”

“I know.”

The doorbell was ringing and Kara looked at her watch. It was exactly 8 o’clock.

“She’s on time. That’s a plus point.”

“Yeah, because she’s not a guy.”

Alex was winking at Lena and she had to agree with her on that.

“Shut up both of you. I want you two out here after we leave. And not one word.”

Kara walked to the door before Alex spotted her glasses on the table.

“Kara!” The blonde turned around about to rip of her sisters head, before she realised that she was pointing at her eyes.

“Oh glasses.” Everything happened in less than a second, Kara got her glasses, took a final look in the mirror before she opened the door.

She didn’t even check beforehand if it was Diana, but it was. _Wow._ It was Diana in a tight black dress. A very low cut one, very low cut. _Fuck_. The blonde couldn’t even say anything to Diana, she was busy looking at her.

But Diana didn’t feel any different about her. That blue dress looked good on her, probably even better on the floor. The dress revealed the blue in her eyes even more, like they were glowing, something Diana thought couldn’t even happen.

 “Wow you look …hot.” Kara didn’t think. She opened her mouth and that was the first thing that came out.

Diana had the same thoughts. She was smiling because she remembered Mera’s words when she showed her the dress she was wearing. She was worried Diana going to kill Kara with her boobs on display like that.

The amazon pulled Kara towards her, one hand on her back, placed perfectly on the curve above her bottom. It was a powerful move, Kara blinked once and she already felt Diana’s lips on hers. The blonde forgot how soft those lips were. She laid her hand on the brunettes face and left it there, when Diana stopped the kiss.

“You look absolutely stunning. I have a weakness for lace.”

“I feel like you have a weakness for a lot of things.”

“Is that why you choose a blue dress, because you know how fascinated I am by those blue eyes of yours? You are not playing fair.”

“Says you.” Kara had a good look at Diana’s décolleté before she grabbed her stuff and closed the door.

“I like your shoes.”

“Don’t.” Kara was laughing, thinking about how happy Lena would be about that.

“What?”

* * *

 

_Alex: She is 10. Definitely a 10+. Wow Kara, where did you find her?_

_Lena: I was worried you would do it on the kitchen table. She did send out some vibes._

_Alex: Don’t even listen to her._

_Lena: Did she compliment the shoes? I bet she did._

Kara only wanted to write Alex and Lena to let them know that she arrived safely and that there was no need to worry. She should have expected a bunch of messages from them. She almost forgot that they are still in her flat.

_Kara: She loves the shoes ;)_

_Kara: I hope you left my apartment by now._

They got out of the cab and Diana grabbed Kara’s hand. She must have been here before, Kara hasn’t. This was not her type of establishment, but she felt like it was Diana’s. The bouncer definitely knew her. There was a queue but if you had someone like Diana on your side, well, there was no queue. There was a kiss on the cheek before they entered the building, just like that.

“Anything special you want to drink?”

Kara shook her head, busy watching Diana and how she leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention. Her dress was very short and had a hard time covering everything Diana had to offer and she wasn’t the only one who saw it. She saw some guys on the other site checking Diana out. God if she could, she would definitely kick some ass, but it was not her place right? Diana wasn’t her girlfriend, but if she needed help, Kara would help her in an instant.

“Kara.” Diana sounded like she called Kara a few times and she definitely must have.  The blonde probably disappeared in her own little world.

“I’m sorry.” But the amazon didn’t react to that, she gave Kara a shot, emptied hers and waited for Kara to down her drink. It was not like Kara didn’t drink, but it was occasionally, she didn’t take alcohol very well, most likely because her body wasn’t used to it. She didn’t feel pushed into it, hence why she took the shot and drunk it.

“Another one.” Everyone was checking Diana out but she only had eyes for Kara. Kara felt she didn’t even realise that everyone wanted a piece of her. How could she be so oblivious?

They had another drink before Diana pulled her on the dancefloor. Kara could feel how her skin was burning but she didn’t knew why – the shots, the people or that goddess in front of her?

Diana let herself go while Kara just stood there gobsmacked, not believing what she just witnessed. Diana fully clothed was unbelievable, her naked body was out of this world but the way she could move that body, it was impossible to describe. Kara hesitated for a moment with her movements before Diana grabbed her, to pull her closer towards her body. Their bodies were grinding against each other with the beat of the music. Their eyes were locked, making Kara realise that it was Diana who turned up the heat. Her eyes were so dark; she definitely would take Kara home tonight.

Kara took a deep breath when the song stopped. God that was the best foreplay she ever had.

Diana felt a hand on the backside of her very short dress. She wouldn’t mind if it was Kara, but it wasn’t her.

“Nice ass.”

The brunette swirled around faster than anything. Even Kara was surprised by how fast she was. Diana grabbed that guys arm, maybe a little bit too hard. She leaned closer and whispered something in that guys’ ear, before he and his mate walked away.

“Are you alright?” The things Kara would have done to this idiot, a lot of things she probably shouldn’t in the public eye as Kara Danvers, even though Diana didn’t look like the type of woman that needed any help.

“I can kick his ass for you if you want to.”

“No need to waste your energy for that.”

“Everything you say sounds so…” sexy. Everything she said made Kara think about sex.

“Yeah?” Diana knew, because she felt exactly the same way.

“I think we should go.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

They took a cab home. Home was Diana’s apartment, with the best view in the city. The things Kara planned to do to her, she wanted to start right here in the cab.  She was turned on by the brunette anyway, having just a little bit of alcohol in her blood didn’t really help. Her dress didn’t either and definitely not her beautiful face.  
  
She had so many plans but then Diana opened the door. She walked inside, dropping her keys where she always puts them and Kara was taken aback by the size of her apartment and the view. It was massive, a lot of room for one person and lavishly furnished.

“Do you want a drink?”  
  
Diana raised her voice and Kara started smirking.

“I think you gave me enough to drink to make sure I come home with you.” The blonde was joking, hoping Diana would catch her drift.

“Is that so?” Diana took off her high heels and Kara copied her move.

“Hm hm.” The Kryptonian walked towards Diana, dropping off her glasses on the nearest table, while the amazon attempted to walk backwards but her face told Kara something else. Diana’s face changed from ray of sunshine to seductive goddess, making the blonde go faster than she should have.

Their lips finally meet and it felt like years since they last kissed. They had all the time in the world, but Kara couldn’t wait, she pushed Diana back until they hit a surface. Her hands found Diana’s perfect ass and it only took one smooth motion to place her on the counter. Kara might have used her powers a little bit to get on top of Diana, but it was worth it. She pulled that little black dress of hers up, so she could lay in between her legs. It was definitely worth it.

Diana wasn’t the biggest fan when she had to be on the bottom, but Kara was so demanding, she had a hard time resisting her. Most likely when she took her like that and kissed her with so much force. She willingly opened her mouth, circling around her tongue, while she grabbed Kara’s bottom to push her closer. She might pushed a little too hard – Kara bite in her bottom lip and let out a moan.

The blonde was worried for a second that she bite her too hard, but she didn’t. Kara was smirking, before she took Diana’s hands to nail them above her head. She had her hands around her wrist, so she couldn’t do that again. Diana could just complete push her off if she wanted to, but she let her be, even though she was surprised by the strength her guest brought with her. She had no time to worry about that, Kara got inspired and started grinding against her. The fabric off her panties was not that thick, she started moaning before she could even realise what Kara did to her. Diana tried to get free but she couldn’t, not as easy as she thought it would be.

Kara started kiss her neck, giving her another sensation than the feeling between her legs. Kara bite her a few times, mostly to stop herself from moaning. She knew she had to get up at some point, but not now.

But Diana couldn’t take it any longer. She needed her arms free and she needed Kara to be naked.

The amazon pushed Kara away but was careful enough to catch her in time. The kryptonian was shocked for a split-second until she felt the ground again. How?

Diana got of the counter and gave Kara that seductive smirk again.

“My turn.”

She undid the zipper of her dress and it didn’t took long for Kara to realise, that there was an improvement in Diana’s hotness level. She looked stunning in that dress but without in her lingerie, wow. She couldn’t even move, her mouth stood open, while she had the realisation that Diana put that on just for her.

Diana kept smirking while she walked towards Kara. She unzipped her dress since Kara was unable to move. The blonde actually put some thought into her underwear and Diana acknowledged that.

The brunette had her index finger on Kara’s chest, pushing her back until she could feel the wall behind her. Diana had her hands on her thighs and lifted her up, starting to kissing her the second she was in between her legs. She pushed her tongue into Kara’s mouth, moving her hands to her backside, before she started grinding again.

Something was missing and Diana was smirking the second she realised it. She moved one hand back to Kara’s thigh, when she stopped kissing her with a final bite in her bottom lip. Her mouth moved to Kara’s ear.

“I’m sorry.” She left her lips there, before she ripped Kara’s panties off her body, following by her own. Diana pushed herself closer to Kara again and continued her movements, moaning in the blonde’s ear.

Kara didn’t really knew what happened to her. She felt a slight pull and so much naked skin. Hearing Diana moan, made her moan even louder. Her fingernails digged into Diana’s back, holding onto her, while she tried to keep up with the amazon’s movements. God how she missed that. The amazon just knew how to please her.

The blonde turned her head around, just so she can get more of those amazing kisses. God she never could get enough of those lips. She had such a hard time keeping quiet, Kara ended up moaning in her mouth during all those kisses that drove her crazy.

Diana tried to move her hand in between them and it seemed like Kara tried to move to make some space for her. The easiest part would be just to separate, but Diana had her right where she wanted her to be.

“Yes.”

Kara didn’t knew when she got so vocal but yes, she needed and wanted her inside of her.

“Yeah?” Diana was smirking – that and her husky voice drove Kara crazy. She knew exactly what Kara needed, she just wanted to tease her.

“You want me to…” The blonde couldn’t finish her question; Diana caught her by surprise, hitting right on the spot the second she entered her. Kara had no control over her body, scratching Diana a little bit too hard over her back. She felt like she was flying, Diana literally lifted her up and inch more with every thrust she made, at least that how it felt for Kara.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

Kara wanted to give her a cheeky reply but she was too busy right now. Diana went harder and faster and the blonde moaned in agreement. She didn’t knew what to hold onto, the only thing she had was the beautiful woman, but she didn’t wanted to break her.

“Fuck yes.”

Diana started kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point, nipping on her skin. One of Kara’s hands shot up to the brunette’s head, pushing her closer to her neck.

“Don’t stop.”

She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closed, moaning into the empty department. Diana moved her head when Kara got louder and louder. She went faster, trying to capture every sound Kara made. The blonde opened her eyes, looking into those deep brown eyes, which appeared to be complete black, filled with lust and that was the moment Kara came. She managed to get her hands off Diana, pressing them against the wall, while she was riding out her orgasm. She couldn’t really decide which one felt better.

“You are…unbelievable.” Kara was out of breath, trying to get the feeling back in her legs.

“No you are.” She was in so many ways. Diana just loved watching her and she loved that feeling around her fingers.

“How’s your back?” It was a random thought, but it kept hovering in the back of her head.

Diana tilted her head, about to ask what she meant, till she realised. “Don’t worry about it, it was worth it.”

“Are you sure?” The things Kara could have done to her.

Diana was only nodding, letting Kara down, just to go down on her knees. There weren’t many occasions were Diana would go on her knees, but this one seemed quite perfect.

“What are you doing?”

“What are you think I am about to do?”

Diana licked her lips and Kara was already holding onto the wall. The brunette put a leg over her shoulder, pushing her tongue inside of her. Her hands switched places, pushing Diana’s head closer to her. She didn’t knew how her body had energy for that but fuck, she hoped it won’t shut down now. Her hips were moving and Diana tried to keep up. It didn’t take that long for Kara to come, she barely came down from the first round. It was the cherry on top, she still kept Diana’s mouth close to her, till she couldn’t take it anymore.

Kara had her eyes closed, while Diana got back up. “You taste good.” She walked back, opening her bra only to leave it on the floor, while she kept going towards her bed. “You want to try it out for yourself or…” Diana didn’t even needed to end that question, Kara was following her the second the bra was falling. The brunette was smirking when she saw that predator look on the blondes face. She barely touched the bed before she felt those strong hands on her body. Kara didn’t know how she had so much energy when she felt like she couldn’t keep up.

Her tongue didn’t ask for entrance and there was no need for it. Diana unclasped Kara’s bra, ripping it off her body before she pulled her closer. Both had the same realisation – how good they felt on each other. Kara’s hand travelled up and down that perfect body. Her skin was a sensation on its own, with her boobs feeling so good against hers. She could do this all day, but she wanted to do so much more do this body.

“You still want to know the secret with my tongue?”

“Oh are you actually telling me now?”

“Oh I will. I hope you can keep up.”

There was a question mark hanging over Diana’s head, until Kara worked herself down her body. She was laughing the second she realised that Kara was going to spell it for her. What a cheeky girl. The amazon weren’t laughing for long and she didn’t had the focus to try and figure out what Kara tried to spell.

 


	3. III

Diana woke up with the first ray of sunshine. She never slept that long, not even with Kara in her bed. She turned around when she realised the other women was still in her bed. The brunette leaned over and started kissing Kara’s shoulder. The blonde moved a little bit, forcing Diana to stop since she didn’t wanted to wake up, but then Kara made a noise, so Diana decide to go back. She kissed her way up to her neck, before she stopped when her lips started touching her jawline.

“Good morning beautiful.”

Kara barely managed to open her eyes; she wasn’t capable in forming any words whatsoever.

“You want a coffee?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Diana had a big smile on her face when she realised how tired Kara was.  
“I will be back in a second.” She got up, got her dressing gown to cover up her naked body and left the room.

Kara turned around and looked at her phone. It was early in the morning but she still should feel more awake than the state she was in now. God she must look awful and Diana saw her like that. Ugh. She jumped out of bed, realising she didn’t had any clothes except her dress, that she only wore to get Diana’s attention, but that wasn’t her biggest problem – her mirror reflection was.

“Oh my god.”

Her hair was a mess and last night’s make up managed to make her look like a panda. She tried to rub the mascara out of her face and splashed some water in her face.

Diana was standing in the door frame, clearing her throat to get Kara’s attention. She felt sorry for interrupting Kara in her private moment, but she didn’t realise she would walk into her being up, she expected Kara to be still half asleep in her bed.

“I am sorry about that, but do you have sugar and milk in your coffee?”

Kara never felt so embarrassed in her life. She blushed trying to cover herself up but that wasn’t even the problem.

“Um…yes. Both please.”

Diana was pointing next to Kara. The blonde realised what she meant the second she was able to think straight again. The brunette left and Kara wanted to scream.

“Get it together Kara.” She took a deep breath before she put on the bathrobe and followed Diana in the kitchen. She attended to until she stopped in her movement and had a good look at Diana. The blonde didn’t knew how she did it, but she looked good in everything. There was no smeared make-up in her face, her hair was messy but at the same time it wasn’t, it was a perfect wild mess. There wasn’t much that was not perfect about her, most likely not that smile she gave Kara, when she realised she was finally finished in the bathroom.

“Hi beautiful. Your coffee is ready. I hope its drinkable.”

Kara wanted to kiss her so badly, but she tried to resist the urge. She walked over and grabbed to cup Diana was holding in her direction.

“Thank you.”

“Oh thank me after you taste it.”

“I doubt you try to poison me.”

Kara had a sip of the coffee and was surprised how good it tasted. Not that she thought Diana was unable to make a coffee, but that was really good coffee.

“Hmm.”

“And?”

“It is the best coffee I ever had.” And Kara had at least three cups a day, so saying that was kind of a big deal.

Diana seemed pleased and happy at the same time. Kara kept staring at her, when she drank her coffee or whatever she had in her cup. She didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was her. Kara felt how she got lost in those big brown eyes. She wanted to grab her phone telling Alex and Lena that she was about to fall for this goddess, that she needed help and at the same time she didn’t. None of this felt wrong, but it never happened to her before. She knew nothing about Diana but it didn’t matter.

Diana realised that Kara was staring at her, because at some point she did exactly the same thing, thinking exactly the same thoughts. She put her cup down to be able to get her hands on Kara’s bathrobe.

“What time do you have to go to work? I assume you work?”

Kara needed a second to realise that Diana was talking to her. She totally forgot she had to work.

“Yes work. I do work. I almost forgot. At CatCo. I work at CatCo.”

It didn’t really answered Diana’s question, but she smiled at her anyway. She bite in her bottom lip and played with the bathrobe.

“So, you think you have time for a shower?”

Kara swallowed when she realised what Diana meant. She definitely had enough time for that. Kara tried to put her cup down since Diana already pulled her towards the bathroom. The brunette turned the water on, telling Kara to stop and the blonde did. She didn’t knew why she stopped but she was standing there, with her open bathrobe watching how Diana got rid of her dressing gown. She watched how the water was running down that body. Kara didn’t thought that there was an increase of hotness when it was about Diana, but she was wrong, so goddamn wrong.

“I think it should be hot enough for you now.”

Kara didn’t knew if she was actually talking about the water temperature or her body. She didn’t care. She got rid of the bathrobe and got to Diana as fast as she could. She used her super speed even though she knew she shouldn’t, but she didn’t care. She did but she actually didn’t. Kara wouldn’t waste any second of her life walking towards Diana when she knew she could be so much faster.

Diana was surprised by Kara’s speed but she didn’t care either. Kara pushed her against the wall, opened her mouth the second their lips met. Both women were moaning just about the fact how good the both felt against each other. But Diana wouldn’t have it, not today; she would not give Kara the lead. She pushed the blonde away from her, with too much strength, so that Kara hit the wall a little too hard, but Kara didn’t knew that and Diana didn’t worry because she didn’t say anything. The amazon pushed herself so hard against Kara, that she almost forgot how to breathe.

“Oh my god.”

Kara scratched over Diana’s back, when she kept grinding against her. She didn’t wanted to lose that battle but my god, she had the feeling that Diana just knew what buttons she had to press. Diana used her strength to keep Kara in place, to make her moan over and over again. She could take it so why shouldn’t she use it? Just a little bit of course, she didn’t wanted to break her. But the girl of steel wanted to touch her. She loved it, dear god she did, but she was the stronger one here, right?

The blonde tried to push Diana away but every time when she gained an inch, the amazon managed to overpower her. Kara never would think that Diana might be like her, she just kept trying and trying until she pushed her hands in between Diana’s legs and that was something both women could agree on. Because both knew they used their powers, both knew they shouldn’t and deep down both were worried that the other one got hurt.

But nothing mattered when Kara was moaning Diana’s name when she was riding out her orgasm, with the amazon joining her, because Kara cheated and made her come faster by using her powers. The blonde put her hands around Diana, while she kept grinding against Kara, because she needed that friction.

“You make me come again.”

Kara pulled Diana in for a kiss, but the amazon stopped it moments after.

“No.” Kara didn’t understand until Diana went down on her knees. She loved it when Kara moaned and she missed that taste of hers.

“Oh my…” Kara pushed Diana’s head closer, putting one leg over her shoulder, but Diana grabbed her other leg as well. Kara didn’t wanted to think about physics, they only thing she thought about was that tongue.

“Yes.” She was grinding against Diana’s tongue, faster and faster, before she exploded, unable to think what was happening here.

“Oh my god.”

Diana let her down, carefully, giving her some support just in case her legs won’t work anymore. Kara was shaking her head while Diana gave her an innocent smile. She would regret this.

* * *

  
  
There was some silence after their shower time. Kara turned around to see if she hurt Diana and when Kara turned back, Diana looked to see if there were any bruises on Kara’s body. Both were surprised that there was nothing to see but at the same time glad, that they didn’t need to make up an excuse.

“Oh, do you need anything to wear?” Diana picked up Kara’s ripped underwear. She wanted to tell Diana that it really didn’t matter, that she had to go to her flat anyway, which would take her not even a minute, but she couldn’t.

“No, please don’t worry about it. I have to go back to my flat anyway to get my work stuff. It’s fine.”

“I can drive you if you want to. I have to go down there anyway.”

“No it is fine really.” Diana was so nice and Kara felt so bad for being so rude to her. She was about to put on her dress when she heard the police sirens. She used her super hearing and in the next second her shoes were already on her feet.

“I’m sorry I have to go. I am really late.”

“You sure you don’t need a lift?”

“No!” Kara cleared her throat and tried it again. “No thank you, I’m alright.”

“Okay.” Kara felt bad but she couldn’t help it. Supergirl was a very important part of her. She went to Diana and placed a kiss on her lips. “I call you, I promise.” Diana smiled and Kara left her apartment. The blonde was gone the second the door shut, even though Diana was close when she realised that Kara forgot her bra.

“Kara you…”

Diana was standing there, with bra in her hand, wondering where Kara could have gone.

* * *

 

“Supergirl saved 23 people. I can’t believe you never met her Diana.”

Mera pointed at the newspaper, while Diana was drinking her coffee.

“I don’t know every superhero in the world.”

“But isn’t she Clark’s sister?”

“Cousin. But still, she was invited to come to the Justice League but didn’t show up so what do you want me to say?”

“She is kinda badass, running in and out a burning buildings.”

Diana took the newspapers out of Mera’s hand, hoping she would shut up about it.

“You keep thinking about her am I right?”

“What Supergirl?”

Diana kept reading the article, not realising the face Mera was pulling.

“Funny. I mean Kara.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The newspaper ended up on the other table.

“You need to be careful.”

“You are telling me this now?” Diana was laughing. It was too late. She was already falling for Kara and nothing could stop her. She was worried about the abrupt ending this morning.

“She is a human. You know what that means.”

It meant that Diana had to be careful, that eventually she had to tell Kara who she was, that she had to move away from her family since Diana didn’t look one day older than she did 2000 years ago, only if Kara could live with the fact that she was Zeus Daughter, Princess of Themyscira, future Queen of the Amazons. Course she would understand that.

“None of this matters, she probably don’t even feel the same way.”

“Are you kidding? Of course she does.”

“Why would you say that?”

“First of all look at you. Secondly she called you yesterday didn’t she? And you were on the phone to her for ages Diana. She wants to see you again and I bet not just for a booty call.”

“Why you keep saying booty call? What does that even mean?”

“Calling someone to have sex.”

“That’s ridiculous. She is not a booty call.”

Mera was smirking while Diana sipped  her coffee. She fell for Kara and no one, not even Supergirl, could help her from falling. Kara was all she could think about. She checked her phone every second. Every message that wasn’t from Kara made her frown. She knew she shouldn’t do it but she couldn’t help herself. Diana wasn’t good at hiding who she was but maybe she was lucky, maybe Kara would understand and maybe she could pretend a little longer that she was only Diana Prince and nothing more.

* * *

 

“I don’t know Alex, she is really strong.”

“Stronger than you?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t used my full potential because I didn’t wanted to hurt her but she…” Kara blushed when she thought about how hard and… Diana could keep up with her in every way and that was something that Kara was concerned about.

“You think she is like you?”

Kara was playing with her pen. She was sitting on her desk at CatCo, she called Alex the second she had time to breathe.

“I don’t think so. I mean I would know right?”

“I guess so. I thought you all knew each other.”

“What?”

“Superheroes.”

“No, we don’t have a superheroregister. I never seen the Flash before and I never met Wonder Woman so.”

“I am only asking Kara. You think she is from Krypton?”

“No maybe it is just in my head. I don’t know.”

“You really like her huh?”

There was silence. Kara didn’t knew what to say which means that she did like her.

“It’s okay Kara. You should fall in love you know. It’s good for you.”

“Please, she is out of my league. It’s just casual sex.” Kara whispered the last word, it was hard enough to say it as it was, let a known at work to her sister.

“Is that why you can’t stop talking about her?”

“I…I have go back to work.”

“Of course you do.”

“I call you later.”

“Tell her hi from me.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Kara let out a frustrating sigh when she looked up, seeing Lena who gave her thumbs up. God, she loved them both but she needed a second to think. She didn’t had one second yet. She came to work, after her Supergirl duty and Snapper gave her so much paperwork. She thought calling Alex would help but it was about Diana. She loved talking about Diana but she needed to figure out what she actually fell for her or what she shouldn’t feel for her.

* * *

 

The blonde got up to make herself a cup of coffee. Caffeine didn’t do anything to her but she needed to keep her hands busy, keeping her mind of things and even if it meant to sit there for half an hour to sip on a cup of coffee.

“Kara.”

There was a shiver running down her spine. The cup in the blonde’s hand broke when she heard the dark and raspy voice. _Diana._ Was she day dreaming? She must be.

Kara realised she wasn’t when she turned around. There she was in all her glory. God she looked amazing. It was hard to ignore the urge to kiss her.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Diana was so close to her, trying to see if Kara was hurt, after all, she broke a cup with hot coffee in it. But it didn’t burn, feeling the amazons touch did.

Kara was nodding, that’s the only thing she could do until she realised what happened. Diana was here at CatCo. Why was she here?

“D…don’t worry the coffee was already cold. No need to worry. You scared me…that’s it. I am fine. Really.” She got a tissue to get rid of the coffee on her.

“Anyway what are you doing here?” Kara tried to play it cool even though she was blushing and fidgeting way too much.

Diana’s look of worry changed into a smirk. “You forgot something in my flat. I could show you know but you might want to take me somewhere more private.” Diana didn’t knew what to do, so she thought the best thing to do is to visit Kara at work. To be fair she didn’t knew why but she managed to end up here.

The only thing Kara heard had something to do with getting laid. They spend the whole night together and Kara still hadn’t enough. She came twice in the shower and it was still not enough.

The blonde grabbed Diana’s hand without another thought. She didn’t knew where to go but she needed to go somewhere more private, without all those eyes on her. Diana was breath-taking and everyone in this office saw it as well. She dragged Diana into the copy room and looked the door after her.

Diana pulled the bra out of her bag before Kara could say anything. “You left in quite a hurry. I am surprised you didn’t miss this.” The blonde opened her mouth, trying to find the right words, but Diana cut her off. “I see you found a replacement. What a shame.” Kara could feel Diana’s hands on her and she could feel how flustered she got. Usually she wouldn’t, not over that, but she was at work, it was inappropriate.

“I know I am sorry. It was work. I didn’t realise it was gone.”

“I ran after you but you were already gone. You are really fast.”

“Oh…oh well the lift was already there. Just my luck I guess?” Kara was fidgeting with her glasses. The second time she had to find a lousy excuse. Just her luck indeed.

“I guess so.”

Everything Diana said sounded so sensual. Kara didn’t knew if Kryptonian had a time of the month but Rao, she was melting. She was at work, there was no space for those inappropriate thoughts.

“I better keep it, since you are already well protected. Just in case you know.”

Diana was reading Kara’s body language. The blonde pressed herself against the door as if she was worried what would happen next. She clenched her fists and the brunette could see how her heart beat faster and faster.

“I hope you know that I am not that type of girl who has sex at work.” Kara was more talking to herself than she was talking to Diana. She wanted to reassure herself that she wouldn’t have sex with Diana, not in here, definitely not.

“Just like you are not that type of girl who has sex with a complete stranger?” Diana let her bag slip on the floor, taking one step closer to Kara. “I can still feel you inside of me. But you know what?” Kara’s eyes turned darker with every word Diana said. “Nothing beats the need of my craving tongue to taste you again.” Diana did not intend to attack her at work, but it was Kara’s own fault, her whole body language screamed for her and the amazon would give her exactly what she needed.

Kara jumped at Diana, because she knew she could handle it and because she wanted to attack her. The amazon swung them around and pushed the blonde against the next best wall. Kara didn’t knew how she did it, but the impact she felt made her wanted to ask Diana, what gym she used for her workout

The brunette was in between her legs within seconds, a moan already escaping Kara’s lips.

“So needy. I feel like I had you in the same position a few hours ago.” Diana was smirking and her voice was so low and husky and so damn sexy.

Kara put her hand on Diana’s neck, having a too tight grip around it, pulling her closer.

“You always talk that much?”

Diana was smirking, whispering her next words. “You sure you are ready for this? I’m not going to stop once I’m inside of you.”

She took Kara’s breath away but she wouldn’t let her win this. “And you are still talking. Do you have any idea how wet I am?”

Diana’s was gritting her teeth and had already one hand on Kara’s belt. Kara pulled her into a kiss, while Diana greeting her with her hot tongue. The blonde already started moaning, kissing the other with such a force that she had troubles getting into her panties. Kara almost forgot about it until she bite in the others bottom lip and looked down. She pushed her body up a little bit and put her hand on Diana’s. Blue eyes meet dark ones and now it was Diana who let out a moan when she felt the wetness on her fingers. Kara wasn’t lying at all.

“I haven’t stop thinking about you for a second.”

Yeah the amazon could feel that. Diana was moving her hand lazily in between her legs. Kara was fidgeting around. That wasn’t what she needed. Her grip around Diana’s neck got even harder and her eyes turned dark. She wanted to say so many things but the only thing she managed to say was _oh,_ because Diana took her without any warning. And she did it just the way she wanted.  Diana was a force to reckon with and Kara had troubles to keep silent. She wasn’t silent at all, not with Diana nailing her against the wall.

“Oh my…” fucking god.

They ended up in another messy kiss, Kara not letting go of her. Diana wasn’t gentle with her and Kara was more than happy with it. She was needy, she needed that to sort her thoughts and god, she was at work. She couldn’t believe she allowed Diana to bang her here like it was normal, like it was normal for Kara to do. The blonde got louder and Diana showed mercy, putting a hand over her mouth before she went faster on her, completely destroying the bun Kara perfected to hide her sex hair. Kara wanted to scream, she wanted to tell Diana so many things, but she couldn’t. She came in such a hurry that she didn’t realised that she was punching the photocopier next to her. She didn’t react to the noise, she heard nothing except her muffled sounds and Diana’s panting.

“I hope your appetize can wait till tonight or do you need a break?” It was Diana’s attempt to ask Kara out or hoping she would see her tonight again.

“I think the only thing that needs a break is your hand.”

“And that poor thing.”

Diana was pointing at the copier and Kara almost fell on the floor. She remember that she came hard but not that hard. She ripped part of the machine off and pushed it against the wall, it looked like a squished Pepsi can.

“Its old….it breaks apart anyway. Could have been someone else.” Kara was shrugging her shoulders, trying so hard to play it cool.

Diana was nodding. “Sure that sounds very convincing. I think you can’t handle me without screaming my name. You came so hard my dear, you sure you ready for another round?”

Kara thought about a snippy answer but Diana pulled her fingers out of so painfully slow, Kara had to hold onto her while let out a needy moan, one that showed Diana how much she needed more,

“Don’t even say anything. I bet you’re soaked as well. Don’t play that game with me. You barely could stay on your legs when I went down on my knees. Yeah you better be quiet if you want a rematch.”

Diana stayed quiet; she put the fingers in her mouth that were buried deep in Kara just moments ago. “You always talk that much?” She told Kara that she missed her taste, she did, didn’t she?

Kara pushed her away, pulling her pants up, ready to attack Diana. She deserved it, she deserved to suffer fur that smirk she had on her lips, but they got interrupted by a knock before the blonde could attack her. Right, she was at work, they were in the copy room. She just destroyed the photocopier for mind blowing sex. Both women looked at the broken machine and Diana raised her eyebrow.

“You have to go. I can’t lose my job.” Kara panicked, trying to fix her hair and not making this awkward at all.

“Don’t worry I will go as long as I see you tonight?” Diana grabbed her bag but turned around.

“You are taking me out for dinner.” Kara was blasting those words out, while she tried to fix her appearance in the reflection of the window.

Diana bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Was that a question or?”

“No you are taking me out for dinner.” Kara leaned into Diana’s frame and pulled her down for a kiss. “But don’t worry about dessert.”

“I won’t, you already gave me an appetizer.” Diana lowered her voice again and the blonde felt how it weakened her legs.

“God please go, you are driving me hormones up the roof.” Kara pulled her back for a kiss before she let go of Diana.

She tried to sort out her hair, fixing it over and over again and tried to get rid of the lipstick on her mouth. She tried to look like she did not just got attack by a hungry animal. Kara walked back to her desk, she feeled like everyone looked at her. She buried her head into her hands. Her phone went off and Kara was surprised that Diana already wrote her, but it wasn’t Diana.

_Lena: Did you or did you not just banged her in the copyroom?_

_Kara: No!_

_Kara looked up, staring right at Lena. Lena knew she was lying and Kara knew that she had no chance in hiding it._

_Lena: Kara!_

_Kara: Don’t!_

Alex: KARA!!

Lena: And you broke the copier :O

Alex: KARA!!!

Kara threw her phone away.  Was it already dinner time?

* * *

 

Diana texted her later, telling her she would be thirty minutes later. Kara was laughing, she was about to say the same thing. 

_Kara: I was about to say the same thing. I’m stuck at work, need a little bit longer._

_Diana:  So you are not mad?_

_Kara: No as long as we are still on?_

Kara wasn’t stuck at work. Clark talked her into attending a Justice League meeting. It was not about becoming a member, it was about a threat they feared might be the end of the world or at least Clark described it that dramatic. She cared because it would affect National City. She didn’t like it because she didn’t wanted to let Diana wait. It was convenient that she got delayed as well, Kara still felt bad. Everything went wrong today, she broke a million things at work, and she was surprised that Diana wasn’t suspicion yet. She had to be more careful.

She checked her phone again but nothing from Diana yet. The phone was buzzing was she was flying to the coordinates Clark gave her. The second she walked inside she grabbed her phone, not looking up once.

_Diana:  Of course we are, I can’t wait to see you :)_

_Kara: Counting down the minutes :)_

Kara did not realise that there was a buzzing sound on the other side of the table. Diana talked to Bruce, her phone laying abandoned on the table. Kara didn’t look at Diana, only briefly and Diana was too busy talking. It wasn’t until Clark came that Diana lifted her head up after she checked her phone. She wanted to introduce herself to Supergirl but what she saw was too familiar. She knew that face, she remembered the way that jaw clenched when she was inside of her just like it did now. Diana would recognize that blonde hair from everywhere, maybe not the newspaper, but it was her. It couldn’t be but it was. Clark mentioned her name and Diana leaned over the table.

“Kara.”

There was another buzzing sound but Kara was distracted by that voice. She knew that voice. She would always remember that accent, the way it made her feel when Diana whispered in her ear. And now she heard it again. She looked to her left and saw Diana. It was not the Diana she knew, not the Diana she had in between her legs a few hours ago, it must be someone else. This one had a perfect copy of the Wonder Woman costume. Kara looked down on her phone, swiping Diana’s number to call her, making sure that this was not a dream.  
  
It wasn’t, Kara realised that this Diana was **her** Diana. Her Diana was Wonder Woman.

And Diana knew that it was true the second she looked in those blue eyes. She did not needed the verification of that phone call. It was her.  
  
“You…” Kara didn’t knew what to say. What the hell was going on here?

Diana couldn’t believe that Supergirl, that Supergirl Mera talked to her about earlier, was the girl she was seeing. So she wasn’t human. That made everything a little bit more interesting.

“Is she with you?” Clark didn’t realise that Diana and Kara knew each other.

Kara shaked her head and grabbed her phone before she turned around. No that couldn't be. Diana was a antiquities dealer, she couldn't be Wonder Woman at the same time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed them to know!


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in one go, all mistakes are mine.

Both women react differently to the news. Diana was excited – her biggest fear of hurting Kara was for nothing. Kara came from the same planet as Clark, had the same powers, in her eyes it was perfect, the perfect match. It explained everything that happened in the past – the rough sex with no consequences, Kara’s disappearance and definitely those muscles. Diana let everything slip because it never crossed her mind that Kara might not be a human after all, it is nothing you would assume because it didn’t show that much but now, when she thought more about it, it was always there. The possibilities, Dana’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was Kara who couldn’t deal with it. She was in shock but even that was an understatement. Just how? How on Earth could Diana be Wonder Woman? How could she not have seen this? It wasn’t that much fun getting attacked by your own weapons. Kara is used to hiding her secret identity, having to lie to people and now it was her who got lied to. She should have never come here, that’s why she left, because it was too much for her. She felt like she got betrayed and it was the most hypocrite thing to do, which she knew, but she couldn’t think about it right now.

Diana went after her, too fast for Kara’s taste.

“Please don’t go.” Diana was basically begging her not to run away from her. They could talk about it, since it looked like they both haven’t been that honest with each other.

Kara only pointed at the amazon. Like seriously? She even looked breath-taking in disguise even though the disguise part was missing here. “I can’t.” Kara couldn’t deal with whatever this was. She didn’t wanted to have a go at Diana but at the same time couldn’t stand to be in the same room with her. She needed to be alone. She didn’t wanted talk to Lena or Alex; she just wanted to be alone.

“Please Kara.” Diana put her hand on Kara’s abdomen. She didn’t wanted to force her to stay her but they couldn’t separate like this. She was stronger, that was no secret, not even to Kara, but the blonde wouldn’t have their little dance of power, not today.

“Let me go.” They could fight about it, but they could also deal with this like adults. Diana knew that. She knew she couldn’t force Kara to stay and talk to her, so she let her go, and Kara was gone with a blink of an eye, realising that it was unnecessary to hide her powers anymore.

So much for dinner.

* * *

 

It has been two weeks of tug and war, two weeks in which Diana tried to get closer to Kara and Kara tried to hide from her as much as she could. Diana felt bad, funny enough she did.

She called and texted Kara on a daily basis – she even send her flowers to the office. Lena picked up on that, but she did the first time she saw Kara back at work. She hadn’t told her what was going on, but she had enough with every flower delivery and day that went by. The flowers were amazing but if something happened, then she needed to know. She got Kara in her office, making her believe it was about work.

“What is it?” Kara was so passionless; Lena needed to get to the ground of this.

“What happened Kara? You are in this mood since you last saw Diana. What did she do? What is going on with all those flowers?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kara you better tell me what’s going on. I am your boss after all and whatever this is, it affects your work. ” Lena was desperate; she asked Kara every day, playing the boss card was something she never did. Even now it seemed like a pathetic attempt, since she was only worried.

“I will tell you but...” Kara walked to the window. “Then I actually make it real.” There was a pause, Kara didn’t even realise she stopped talking and Lena was dying of suspense. “She is Wonder Woman.”

“What do you mean she is Wonder Woman?” It took Lena only three seconds to realise what Kara just said. She went to the Justice League. Wonder Woman. Oh my god. “ **THE** Wonder Woman?” Lena was excited, she almost fell of her chair, but Kara wasn’t. She only nodded.

“That’s good right? Now you don’t have to worry anymore.”

And then Kara exploded. “Is it? She lied to me, making me believe she is a human but she is not. Newsflash she is Wonder Woman, she is just like me if not even better. And she knows who I am. How is that good? How is any of this good? Please explain it to me.”

Lena got up, surprised about Kara’s emotional outburst. She wanted to laugh, only because this whole situation was so ridiculous. “Kara it is not like she lied to you. You lied to her as well. You lied to me for months and you told me after I figured out that you are Supergirl. So why is it such a problem for you?”

“Because she knows. I just started seeing her and she already knows so much about me.” It was scary. It scared Kara how much she cared about Diana and now both already knew their deepest darkest secret. It went too fast in the right direction, which was good, but scary.

“You like her don’t you?” Lena walked towards Kara and when she looked at her with tears in her eyes, Lena pulled her into a hug. “You have to tell her. It is not fair on her, because I have the feeling that she likes you too. She has good taste in women and flowers. Just tell her Kara, whatever you want to do, just tell her.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the other day when Diana decided to pay Kara a visit at CatCo. She knew it was too much, but she needed to know, either way, what was going on. She wouldn’t be mad. Maybe Kara wanted someone more human, Diana would understand. The amazon didn’t got too far; Lena was there the second she laid eyes on her.

“Hi Diana.” Lena stopped right in front of her. If Diana actually want to go passed she could, but Lena would try to make it hard for her. As much as she wanted Diana to sort things out, Kara was an emotional mess, she couldn’t ignore that.

“Lena I suppose?” But Diana did respect Lena’s intention, she stopped. She saw arms crossed in front of the CEO body’s and she knew what it meant. Diana knew how to read body language, she could read Kara’s like an open book and she knew what Lena would do to her, if she walked passed her.

“I can’t let you in. She is a mess. I told her to call you but she is dealing with it in her own way.”

Diana was nodding. She knew it was mistake. It took her along time to go for it. Kara was walking past and Diana knew she had to back up the second she looked into those blue eyes. Lena looked between both women and god if she could, then she would lock them both in a room to sort it out, even if they broke more of her equipment.

“I understand. I admire your instinct to protect your friend. It’s a good characteristic, don’t lose it.”

Lena wanted to pull her in for a kiss; she couldn’t understand how Kara was able to walk away from this. Diana pulled her into her spell just with one sentence. It was hard seeing Diana walking away, because Lena knew how good she was for Kara.

“You have to fix this. I am not sure if she can build up the courage to come back again. **Fix it** Kara.” Lena leaned over Kara’s table, her Luthor genes full on show. She had to fix this, jumping over her own shadow, but she didn’t.

* * *

 

The next day was the first day without Diana, she didn’t call or text and she didn’t send Kara any flowers. Lena was watching the blonde, she knew that Kara was waiting for it and it broke her heart, when Kara realised that Diana didn’t send her anything today, and the next day and the day after. Lena wanted to slap some sense into Kara. She knew that would happen. It made sense that Diana stopped one day, but she also knew that Kara didn’t do anything to get her back. She needed to be pushed but Lena didn’t knew how to. How would she get her back into Diana’s arms? And was there even a chance that Diana actually wanted her back? Kara was hurt for reasons Lena couldn’t fully understand, but she didn’t even wanted to think about how Diana must feel. Yeah, Kara was her best friend, but it is not that Diana didn’t hurt her on purpose. In a way they hurt each other the same way but Diana dealed with in a better way. Kara just sat there, getting hurt more and more by every day that went by.

And then Lena did something she knew she shouldn’t - she wrote Diana. She got the number from Kara’s phone. She felt bad about it but hopefully all went well.

_Lena: Hi Diana, this is Lena Luthor. I know I shouldn’t contact you, but it breaks my heart to see Kara like this. She won’t admit that she misses you but whatever it is, she needs you to get it out of her. I tried. It is up to you, I understand if you are not interested anymore._

_Diana: Where is she?_

Lena was smiling when she realised how fast Diana replied, it made her feel like Diana was waiting for a message from Kara. God she hoped this would end well.

_Lena: I locked her up in the office._

_Diana: Excuse me?_

_Lena: I am sorry. I gave her enough work to keep her here for a few more hours._

Maybe Wonder Woman wasn’t the right person to joke about Kara’s freedom, even though she basically locked Kara up. She gave her so much paperwork, unnecessary stuff, it was only them two left in the office. She hoped Diana would come and end this.

* * *

 

Lena tried to hide that she was still in the office as well, she went into another department, far away for Kara not too notice but close enough to be there if she needed her. The blonde didn’t even realise any of this, she was glad that she had something she could bury her head in. The pain of not seeing Diana left a massive hole, which she tried to fill with as much work as she could.

The amazon came faster than expected. _At least one woman who knew what she wanted._

Kara didn’t realise that Diana was here. She didn’t even knew when Lena left.

Diana didn’t say anything; she was standing in front of Kara’s desk waiting for the blonde to notice her.

Kara only recognized her presence because she could smell her perfume. She smelled her perfume before on a different person, but there was something about it that made it smell so like _her_. She didn’t dare to look up. She listened to her heartbeat making sure that it was her. Kara stopped typing before she got the courage to look up.

Her heart almost stopped beating, Diana was so close. Those eyes she got lost in every time were right in front of her. She could kiss her if she wanted to.

“Hi”. Her voice sounded different. Kara felt like Diana was hurt.

“Hi.” Kara took a look around, realising no one else was in the office.

“We need to talk.” Diana didn’t move and Kara knew she wouldn’t get out of this today. She hide for almost two weeks, there was a point where she had to deal with her feelings.

“Tell me want you want Kara and I will accept whatever it is. Don’t be afraid but please tell me, because this is driving me insane.”

Kara was afraid but god, she needed Diana so badly. Seeing her here made her realise how much she missed her, but she couldn’t put that in words, she was too afraid. Funny wasn’t it? Supergirl being too afraid to deal with her own feelings.

Diana put her bag down and was behind her table within a second. She went down on her knees, grabbing Kara’s hands.

“Okay I will start. I know that you are scared. You can keep the reasons to yourself. I am scared as well but I like you Kara, I more than just like you and I miss you. I never wanted any of this come out like that. And maybe what happened crossed one of your personal borders. Maybe you weren’t ready to tell me and I am sorry that it happened the way it did. I was afraid to tell you, but I am glad that I got this burden off my chest. Maybe you don’t feel the same way maybe you do. It is okay if you are scared. I am not going to force you to do anything you don’t want Kara but please tell me what you want, even if you are not ready today or tomorrow, at some point tell me or don’t, because if you don’t I will know either way.”

Diana let go of her hands, slowly pulling down the glasses Kara used to hide who she really was. It was so adorable, it made Diana smile.

Kara could feel how her cheeks started burning. She wasn’t worried that she was sitting here without her glasses; it was Diana touch that made her heart burst.

The amazon put her hand on Kara’s cheek. God she was so beautiful, it was so hard for the amazon not to kiss her, but it wasn’t up to her.

“I am more than alright with you being who you are, if that’s what you are worried about. I am not judging Kara. It’s okay.”

Diana was waiting for a few moments, realising that Kara wasn’t ready. She was smiling, placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead before she grabbed her stuff and left the office.

The blonde just sat there. She was in shock. What if she just destroyed all of this because she was scared? She couldn’t move. She knew that it was all or nothing. If she wouldn’t get up now, Diana would be gone. Kara couldn’t feel her legs and she forgot how to breathe.

Lena watched them even though she was scared they would start sleeping together, but when she realised that Kara didn’t move to go after Diana, she lost her temperament. She tried so hard to fix Kara’s mess and she just sat there!

“Kara Danvers you get up now! Get up and get your girl! I am not saying it again. Move your ass!”

The blonde fell on the floor; Lena almost gave her a heart attack. She knew she had to go. 

“What are you waiting for?!” Lena was about to run through the office to grab Kara and push her in the elevator.

"Just go don't worry about…”

Kara grabbed her glasses and was gone the second she heard the _ping_ of the lift.  
  
Diana lifted her head about to leave the elevator when Kara suddenly appeared. She took a step back; wondering where Kara came from, Kara who tried to build up some courage to face Diana and the feelings she had for her. The doors were about to close but Kara got her hand in between. 

Diana was waiting for Kara to say or do something. The blonde looked to her right before she shoot forward, pinning the amazon against the wall, placing her lips on the others. Diana was smiling, letting go off her bag to pull the blonde closer. Kara pressed to emergency button when she realised they were moving back up.  
  
Lena was shaking her head when she heard the alarm. That's not exactly what she meant when she told Kara not to worry. 

Kara was literally pushing Diana into the wall, moaning when she felt that hot tongue again, wondering why so put her glasses back on, they  were so close to be broken. 

It took a while till the Kryptonian let go of the brunette. She didn't completely let go, her forehead was resting against Diana's.

"I'm sorry." It was more like a whisper but Diana could hear it.

"I know." Oh she knew, she wanted to talk about it but not now. It has been two weeks and this was not best place to _talk_.  
  
"I do have a question."

Kara took a step back.  
  
"Your place or mine?"

Kara started to blush. She did expect something completely different, but Diana wasn’t someone who would hold a grudge, even though Kara broke her heart seconds ago.

"Whatever is closer." The blonde felt breathless, her words were more like a whisper.

Diana grabbed her bag and when she realised that Kara bend the lift by pushing her so hard against it, she chuckled. But Kara was there to fix in, putting everything in place, Lena would kill her otherwise. Kara grabbed Diana the second the doors opened again and it only took seconds till they arrived in her flat.

* * *

 

Kara dropped Diana on the floor and the amazon thought about all those moments she wished she could use her powers to get quicker in between Kara’s legs.

“God you should have done that on our first night.” The amazon spun around realising how tense Kara was. She came closer, getting rid of that unnecessary distance between them. Kara’s breath hitched, her skin was on fire and she could feel her heartbeat pounding against her chest. It didn’t got better when Diana loosened her hairdo, while she looked into her eyes, making it hard for Kara to look away.

Diana got her fingers in that blonde mess of hair, pulling Kara closer before their lips finally met again. Kara was so gentle, it made Diana smile, she was smiling so much, that she stopped kissing her for a moment. God she was adorable. The blonde seemed confused, but Diana pulled her back before she could worry too much. She adjusted herself to Kara’s speed and needs – she definitely didn’t mind. Kara was motionless, she didn’t knew anymore where to touch Diana, it wasn’t until her tongue asked for entrance and the blonde moaned when she realised, how much she missed that. Her hands shoot up, pulling the amazon closer, trying to get every piece of her. She felt a pair of strong hands on her thighs, she got lifted up a second later, but she couldn’t care less. At least she knew now why it was so easy for Diana to carry her around like she weight nothing.

Diana wanted to push her against the next best wall and ravish her, but she walked back until her legs touched the couch. Kara was straddling her lap and the amazon realised how much more she loved that.  She slowly unbuttoned Kara’s shirt, stopping those kisses the second she felt naked skin.

Dear God, she was absolutely breath taking. The blonde lips were swollen, her blonde hair so messy and she was heavily breathing. The way her body moved with every breath made her abs look magnificent. Diana was slowly pulling down her glasses, not because it bothered her, but she needed to see her.  
  
Kara blushed, it was not only her cheeks, she could feel it running down her neck. The heat betrayed her and she knew that Diana could see it, which made it ten times worse. But Diana didn’t, she couldn’t see how flushed Kara was by the intense stare she had at her, she was busy admiring every inch of her.

“You…?” Kara actually wanted to ask Diana if she was alright, but her voice stopped working after that one word. The amazon figured what the other one tried to say, she realised that she blacked out.

“Yeah, I just forgot…” Diana stopped speaking the second she realised how red Kara was. She saw her blushing before, but that was a whole new level. She pulled the shirt down and the blonde was on her back before she even knew. Diana worked herself down that body. She sucked on Kara’s pulse point, forcefully pushing her down when she was squirming under her, while she moved down and placed kissing on that sensitive neck. The amazon stopped on Kara’s bra and she hesitated, she hesitated because she needed it off but she wouldn’t move Kara away, she also didn’t wanted to rip, even though that was her best option.

“Rip it off. You still have the one from last time right?” Kara needed her lips back on her body; she wouldn’t miss another bra of hers. The bra flew through the room and a moan filled the room. Diana flicked her tongue over one of Kara’s nipple and when the blonde lifted her hips up in the need of some friction, Diana was there. She grinding against that women under her and Kara pulled her up, trying to force the amazon to get rid of her clothes. Diana ripped of her top and bra, willing to give Kara what she needed. Kara moaned at the feeling of that naked and warm skin, greeting her with her tongue, holding onto her while she was grinding against her. She was able to come just from that, there was something about the amazon that drove Kara crazy. 

“Touch me.” It was a breathless request, more than a moan, but Diana was already busy undoing her belt before Kara could think about repeating herself. It didn’t took long until the blonde buried her teeth deep into her bottom lip, when she could feel that skilled tongue in between her legs. She grabbed a handful of dark hair pulling her closer, before she put her other hand over her mouth. Diana was smirking when she took a quick look at Kara. As if she would allow her that. The amazon was up within seconds and inside of her a moment after. She pushed Kara’s hand away, burying her teeth in her lip, smirking when the blonde threw her head back and couldn’t hold back anymore. Kara hold onto her dear life, not able to stop moaning for one second.

The moment she opened her eyes, she loosened the grip around Diana, but hold on tight enough for her next move. Diana felt like she was floating, but she only realised she did, when Kara turned her around mid-air. The amazon wasn’t scared or shocked about it, she was impressed and turned on at the same time. “I can only imagine how long you ached to use that move on me.” Kara blushed again, only because Diana was right. She cleared her throat, before she leaned down. “This is only the start.” She whispered in the amazon’s ear and Diana tried to shake of the goosebumps she felt all over her body. She was intrigued to know what Kara meant, but she would soon find out. Kara didn’t waste one second; Diana was naked before she even knew that Kara went down on her.

“Oh fuck.” When Kara felt the pull on her head, she realised that now was the perfect time. That was nothing she actually ever used but she knew how it work. She used her super speed on her tongue and the amazon broke the couch apart, before Diana knew what hit her. She was screaming, trying so hard not to knock Kara out. The Kryptonian pushed her down as good as she could, before she felt a hand and herself get dragged back up. Diana frowned at her, heavily breathing, trying to find enough air to ask Kara what she just did. She never came that quickly before. “What….what was that?” Diana knew that Kara always did a very good job but that was, wow.

“I used my super speed on my tongue. You…are you okay?” Kara was worried, more about Diana than her poor couch.

“Oh dear I am more than okay. That’s was...absolutely amazing. You should do this more often. Sorry about your furniture.” The amazon put her hands on Kara’s face. “You are amazing.”

“Oh am I now? You sure are not saying that because I just gave you the best orgasm of your life?”

Diana was smiling, not about what Kara said, but because she got her cheeky attitude back. “Yeah maybe, maybe we should have this conversation in the morning; maybe I might change my mind.” She definitely wouldn’t. There was silence, a silence Kara didn’t like. She was actually scared that Diana would change her mind. She screwed up, big time, only because of a secret, she shouldn’t have kept from her in the first place, got revealed too early for her time and now she was wondering if it even mattered? Did it actually matter if Diana knew or not?  They would go into a direction Kara thought they’d never go to, but she couldn’t care less. Maybe this was more than a coincidence, maybe it wasn’t and maybe all of this was just in her head.

Diana kept calling her because Kara completely black out.

“KARA!” The amazon was shouting and Kara eventually found her way back.

“Oh god I’m sorry. I was in thoughts.” She was blushing again and Diana was wondering where she went to.

“You don’t say. Stop thinking about it Kara. Take me out for dinner and I will forgive you for letting my wait for so long. We sort it out in the morning. Deal?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now take me to bed. You need to do that thing with your tongue again.”


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my draft for ages, all mistakes and everything is mine.

The next morning felt weirder than the first time they woke up next to each other – it felt like the first time all over again. Kara felt sore and so did Diana. The blonde opened her eyes and when she laid them on Diana’s body she shook her head. Of course she was a goddess, no one with a body like that could be human. Funny enough, Diana thought the exact same thing when she kept looking at Kara last night. They needed to talk, Kara knew that and Kara also realised that she fucked up. Her secret was something that she even hide from friends she knew for years and then she met Diana, this amazing beautiful woman who found out without her permission, which set whatever they had to the next level. She did like her, there was no doubt in that, but Kara had no idea how much. She also didn’t knew how this would affect everything else. What would they do about it? Continue to have sex whenever they were in the mood or took it to the next level since both revealed their secret identities?

Kara decided to get up, leaving Diana’s naked body behind, making some coffee, just in case she got up soon. Breakfast time always seemed like the perfect time for a conversation like this. They should have talked yesterday but Diana hasn’t touched Kara for two weeks, she was too desperate for her to have a long conversation about all the what if’s. She was hungry, while she started making breakfast, the amazon finally got up. There was no warm body behind her, which worried her until she heard some humming from the kitchen.

“Do you have some clothes? You already having difficulties to concentrate with me dressed so I assume it would be for the best if I cover myself up?”

Kara’s eyes were completely fixated on Diana’s body, having a toast in her hand, trying not to burn a hole into the amazon. “Yes of course!” She threw her toast away and Diana found herself dressed in an oversized T-shirt and some shorts in her hand.

“Thank you.”

Kara didn’t realise that it made her look more appealing, wearing one of her shirts she wore too bed, a shirt she would never wash again.

“You don’t have a microwave?” Diana’s coffee was too cold for her taste; she was busy watching Kara who couldn’t take her eyes of her, that she forgot about her coffee she made ages ago.

“I did but I never used it. Why?”

Diana was holding her cup up, with Kara realising what was going on.

“Give it to me.”

She used her heat vision for a few seconds before she gave the cup back to Diana.

“Tell me if it’s hot enough.”

But it was, it was more than hot enough. Diana bite her lip and sat as far away from Kara as she could, otherwise she would bang her right here on the table.

“I feel awkward.” Kara blurted out, trying to get the tension out of her system.

“You don’t have to. We talk about it and then we see what happens.”

“Okay seems fair. Um okay, so the only thing I do know about you is the fact that Wonder Woman is an amazon and goddess, is that correct?”

“That would be the short version yeah. I can give you an insight look if you would like.”

Kara would play with her glasses if they wouldn’t lie on the floor somewhere, Diana was killing her. She was nodding and Diana put her cup away.

“I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.”

“Diana Prince.”

“Exactly. My father is Zeus, God of Thunder. I was born around three thousand years ago or as my mum used to tell me, she formed me out of clay and he brought me to life. I am not sure if this story is actually true or not.”

The fact that Zeus is her father didn’t shock Kara that much, that fact that this woman supposed to be thousands of years old was more to progress.

“And your powers?”

“I will show you. Later. I don’t want to destroy your home. God of thunder remember?”

“Three thousand years? Really? You don’t look that ancient.”

“Thank you.”

“So you sneaked out on our first night because you …did my job.”

“Basically. I hope you weren’t hurt about it.”

“No, no not at all. You left your phone number; I was more than happy about that.”

“And I supposed you didn’t really catch the lift when I was running after you? Or when you broke the cup and pretended everything was fine. Oh and that poor photocopier.”

“Yeah guilty of all charges. I can’t believe I broke all those things.”

“I broke your couch so.”

“And my bedside lamp.”

Diana took a sip of her coffee, to avoid having to say anything to all the broken bits in the flat.

“Anyway now it’s your turn.”

“Well I am Kara Zor-El from Krypton. Danvers is my human name, the name from my sister and my adoptive parents. I get my powers from the yellow sun, such as my strength, speed and um …heat vision and freeze breath. I didn’t made those names up by the way. I am bulletproof, I don’t get sick and I can fly. I can hear and see further than a normal human eye and I also have x-ray vision.”

“What you mean you can hear and see?”

“Yesterday when you left, I focused on your heartbeat like now, I can hear it. If you tried and hide from me, I would find you because I memorized the way your heart beats.”

Diana wanted to say something, but she stopped herself, when she realised what Kara just said. God she wanted to say something about it, but she didn’t and Kara was so glad that Diana kept it to herself.

“That is remarkable.”

“You’re a god; I cannot keep up with that.”

“It’s not about that Kara. You are remarkable. Its honourable that you put your life at risk to help the whole world. You could have choosed to do something completely different. Is that why you wear glasses?”

“Yeah it helps and it blocks my abilities. That’s why I was a bit nervous when you took them off.”

“They are adorable.”

Diana was smiling at her and Kara had a hard time resisting her when she could hear how her heart started beating faster. The amazon put her cup down when she realised what Kara was doing.

“That’s not fair play.”

“You haven’t played fair since day one.”

“I really tried so hard to resist this urge but you are making this hard for me.”

“Patience.”

“You can see me naked without undressing me, not sure if this is the correct way.”

“What do you want to do about it?”

Kara didn’t knew when she accepted the fact that Diana knew, but she became quite comfortable in using her powers around her. It didn’t matter anymore right? She ran around the counter when Diana came after her. The blonde didn’t realise how fast and how strong Diana was – she found herself pinned down the kitchen counter seconds after.

“You call this fair play? I don’t even know what I am up against.”

“You bring me home after this and I will show you whatever you want but now, now you better hold onto something.”

Diana showed her how good she was with her tongue, without using any powers to fuck her brains out.

* * *

 

_Kara: Sorry I was busy. I come to work later today, we needed to talk._

_Lena: I bet you had to talk ;)_

_Kara: I need a new couch after this ;)_

_Lena: OMG!_

 

“Are you ready Supergirl?” Kara almost broke her phone when she heard Diana’s voice. The way she said Supergirl, god, it was definitely a new kink.

She walked to the amazon, puller her closer, when Diana put her hands on Kara’s strong arms, looking into those baby blue eyes.

Diana didn’t need super hearing to realise how hard this was for Kara. Diana didn’t knew what part, but her pulse went through the roof. She looked very appealing in her Supergirl outfit anyway, she had a feeling she flexed to make it look even better.

The only went to her place so Diana could get changed, she didn’t thought she would need her whole armour when she went to get Kara back. They could talk as much as they wanted, a quick powers exchange wouldn’t hurt anyone.

It was Kara’s turn to stand there completely speechless. Yeah she saw Wonder Woman before, in news and Diana two weeks ago, but she was too busy overthinking the whole situation. But wow, she looked amazing, Kara consider bringing roleplay in their sex life.

“You okay?” Diana saw how Kara spaced out, eyes wandering over her body.

“Yeah I’m just taking a look.”

“Oh don’t worry, I can wear it more often if you would like.”

Diana was hovering above Kara’s lips and she could feel how much the blonde was blushing.

“Are you ready to get some exercise?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I know a spot.”

The spot was some old train tracks no one used anymore. Diana knew, it wasn’t her first time here.

“So you are bulletproof right?”

“Do you want to kick my ass?” Kara was in a playful mood and so was Diana. They both were confident in their powers.

“You interested in my abilities, you might get hurt.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Sword and lasso huh? Quiet the combo.

“Lasso of Hestia. Forces you to tell the truth. And my sword. It can cut through anything. And never touch my gauntlets when I wear them Kara I mean it.” She didn’t got her powers through them, it helped her controlling it better.

“Hit me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your heat vision or whatever you call it. Hit me.”

“No!”

“Come on, you can trust me Kara.”

Kara was hesitating until she just went for it. Diana had her gauntlets in front of her, catching the heat around it, getting pushed back a few inches until Kara stopped. She smashed her gauntlets together, after she turned around, to knock Kara out.

“Ugh.” Kara didn’t knew what happened, she found herself thrown back by her own attack.

So she what, just catched it? The blonde got up, trying to keep her wit.

“So what about that thunder you promised?”

“Oh dear you are one impatient superhero.”

It was nothing Diana did on a daily basis, nothing that was necessary against humans, but she would show Kara, it was only fair. She raised one hand up in the air and she was surrounded by lightning before Kara even knew. The blonde got worried, walked a few steps forwards before Diana got up. It looked like she was completely surrounded but when Kara had a closer look, she realised it all that power was around her gauntlets.

So that’s why she not supposed to touch them.

“It is worse when I don’t wear them. My sister got scared of me, so my mother gave me them to control it.”

Kara was a lot of things, but she definitely wasn’t afraid.

“Anything else?”

“Are you bulletproof?”

“No but I heal very quickly.”

“So when I kick your ass how long does it take for you to heal?” Kara put her game face on and Diana loved every bit of it.

“Do you really want to do that?”

Diana got her sword and shield ready. “Come on Supergirl.”

Kara used her heat vision and Diana deflected it. She used the thunder but Kara was already behind her.

“Hi.”

But Diana knew, she got her Lasso out, wrapping it around Kara’s body. She pulled her closer.

“Hi. Oh and don’t try to resist it, it compels you to tell the truth. It will only get hotter when you try to lie to me.”

Kara tried to rip it apart, but she couldn’t. “So that’s one way to win this.”

“Oh sweetheart, I won this the second I put my armour on. You have a hard time contained your feelings.”

“That really gets hot.”

“Then don’t fight it.”

“I am not fighting anything.” The blonde said it while she was squirming, trying to rip it apart.

“You have anything to say?” Oh this wasn’t fair but Kara deserved it for letting Diana wait for so long.

“What do you want to hear? How attractive I am to you? Yes I am, I wanted to fuck you the second I laid eyes on you. And you in my bed, oh my dear god, I love it when your spread across my sheets. But this, this is a whole new kink I never thought I have. You could tie me to bed and I would beg you to finish me. And I am sorry for making you believe that I don’t want you.  I would be stupid for not wanting you. God I am stupid. I want you, there wasn’t a second were I didn’t wanted you. You drive me crazy.”

Diana let go of her and Kara took a deep breath. Oh wow. Kara was about to say that this lasso would never work on her but well, guess she was wrong. The amazon pulled her back, catching her lips for a breath-taking kiss. Kara’s phone was ringing. It was work, some emergency.

“I have to go to work. I am sorry.”

“Dinner tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Enjoy your day.” Diana was leaning it for a goodbye kiss but Kara pushed her back.

“Oh I will bring you back home first. You are not getting rid of me that easily.”

Diana admired Kara and couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t had to bring home like the damsel in distress and maybe she knew that, but Diana still let her. Kara grabbed her and flew her back to her balcony.

“Thank you.”

Kara was the one who pulled her in for a kiss now. Diana was pushing herself against the Kryptonian, making her grab her thighs and lifting her up. The phone kept vibrating again, Diana felt it against her leg and Kara let go of her. She wasn’t happy.

“Go, I don’t want you to get in trouble. I see you later.”

“I see you tonight.”

* * *

 

“Kara! What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“First of all, where have you been? And what is going on with Supergirl and Wonder Woman?”

Kara turned her head to the TV screens. She had no idea how someone got footage of their five minute interaction.  

“Nothing happened.”

“Why did you fight?”

“Lena I kissed her a minute ago.”

Kara was shrugging her shoulders before she went to get herself a coffee.

“You what?”

“We are good that was just training. Wait, is that why you called?”

“Yes I was worried.”

“Shit.”

 

_Kara: I’m sorry for leaving. We are on the news. Lena was worried. I am sorry for leaving you like this._

 

“That was more like training. I thought there was an emergency.”

“Come into my office.”

Kara sighed. God, she couldn’t believe they were on the news. Winn would lose his mind. Alex would know, even though she was on holiday.

“So how did it go?”

“Good.”

“Okay Kara you need to give me more than that. I arranged this, I want all the details.”

“She broke my couch.”

“What?”

“We had sex on my couch and it broke it because I used my super speed on her.”

“Wow. She is one lucky lady. And did you actually talk or did you just fuck her senseless all night long?”

“Lena! But yeah we did. I said sorry but she said she will forgive me when I take her finally out for dinner. We talked about me being Supergirl and her being Wonder Woman. No big deal.”

“You are in love Kara.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“God look at you. I have never seen you like this. Alex will lose her mind if she hears this.”

“I know.”

“When are you seeing her again?”

“Tonight for dinner.”

 

_Diana: I saw it. Hope you tell them to calm down. I booked a table for 7 that okay with you? :)_

Kara was smiling down her phone, making Lena bite her lip because she couldn’t handle it.

_Kara: I will. Seven is perfect, anything in particular I need to wear?_

_Diana: No you look amazing in everything :)_

 

“Oh my god you are killing me. There is so much sexual tension in here. I need to get a room in a minute.”

“Lena! Oh my god!”

“What? I have needs too.”

“No, please stop talking.”

“Kara, she has feelings for you too. She would never came here _twice_ if she wouldn’t have. I don’t think you find somewhere else who would be a better match for you. She is perfect for you.”

“I know I just don’t want to rush it. She already knows I am Supergirl. The rest can wait.”

“Don’t let her wait for too long Kara.”

“Oh don’t worry, she is not patient. She will kick my ass.”

“Everyone saw how she kicked your ass.”

“She cheated. I didn’t knew what I was up against.”

“No she definitely kicked your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
